


Checkmating God

by FlashfireFreak



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashfireFreak/pseuds/FlashfireFreak
Summary: Being sucked into Disboard, Sora and Shiro take on the world and eventually Tet, the one true god. However, we start off with the end of the movie, No Game No Life: Zero. What hardships will come before Blank? Only time (and chapters) will tell.





	Checkmating God

Beta: None

Original Release Date: 10/10/17 (Fanfiction.net) & 10/11/2017 {Ao3 by about two hours later)/p>

Fanfiction Net: Flashfire Freak

Archive of Our Own: FlashfireFreak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the canon No Game No Life universe. This first chapter is what happened in the No Game No Life: Zero movie! AU (because it isn't canon)

* * *

Chapter One - Reunited

Hearing distant footsteps in the otherwise brightly lit and pure white surroundings, Shuvi lifts her head up off of her knees, and peers into the distance. Tilting her head sideways, Shuvi says to no one in particular, "Riku…?"

Continuing to peer into the distance where a dark speck had appeared, Shuvi's pupils widen before getting to her feet and closes the gap between her and the dark speck. "Oh Riku!" sobs Shuvi, running into a healed Riku.

Wrapping his arms around Shuvi, Riku places his head on top of hers and pulls her close, "Now we can be together forever."

"Did you do it Riku? Did you save the world from war?" asks Shuvi quietly.

"No" replies Riku, causing Shuvi's non-existent heart to drop, despite not having one. "But WE did. Together we helped stop the vicious war from claiming any more lives" finishes Riku with a smile looking down upon Shuvi's tear lined face.

"W-we did?" asks Shuvi uncertainly.

Nodding, Riku answers, "In my dying moments, I saw a god, a human, take control and make the world inhabitable. Blue skies, luscious green forests, and crystal clear lakes. It was a sight to behold."

"And it still is, that is, if you would like to watch the world change" offers a strange voice.

Turning around, Riku and Shuvi spot a green haired and red cap wearing individual standing near them. "You. It's you. The one true god" remarks Riku in surprise.

"You can call me Tet, Riku. You played many wonderful games with me and that's why I decided to make the new world to decide things by playing a game, instead of war" offers Tet.

"You said…we could watch?" asks Shuvi quietly.

"Of course! You can watch all you want, you can simply not interact with anyone on Disboard" answers Tet cheerfully.

Exchanging looks, both Shuvi and Riku turn back to Tet and answer in unison, smiling, "We'd like that."

* * *

Author note: I'm not certain if I will add more or if this will be the end. I have a sneaking suspicion that it will be continued but I can't say when. After this chapter, I shall begin writing what happens in Sora and Shiro's time after Elkia and the Eastern Federation have joined together. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
